Whoville
by HollyJandHuddyfan
Summary: [Formating problems have been fixed] This is an excerpt from my story "What's Lost is Found". It's not angsty like the other one. Essentially pure fluff. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.


**A/N:** Here's a little Christmas treat for you all. It's a little excerpt from my story "What's Lost is Found". This can be read independently, although it might make more sense if you've been following that one. An apology to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. Hopefully it's still a good read, regardless. Anyway, have a safe and happy holiday everyone!

I was in my room sitting on my bed while the Doctor was in the console room doing some tune-ups on the TARDIS or so he claimed. I had mentally began keeping track of the time that I had started traveling with the Doctor on October 18th and had been crossing off the days in my head ever since in order to mark my time spent on the TARDIS. Today, I noted, was Christmas day or at least it was on Earth. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always wanted to experience the perfect Christmas like you see on TV even if it were only one time. Though, I highly doubted that would happen now since Christmas was strictly a human holiday and the Doctor and I most definitely weren't humans. I began to wonder if he had ever celebrated a Christmas in his life. Lives? Anyway, I decided to put the calendar back in the drawer where I had found it and head over to the Console Room. When I got there, the Doctor was crouched underneath the console with a bunch of wires sticking out. Deciding it was best to not interrupt him while he was busy; I turned around and started to walk away.

"Violet?" I heard the Doctor call out. I spun around and saw him crawling out from underneath the console. "Do you need something, Violet?" I shook my head.

"No. Sorry to have bothered you." I went to turn away again, when I felt the Doctor place his hand on my shoulder.

"It really is no bother, Violet. You should know that by now. So, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really. It's just stupid. Yeah, um…no big deal."

"And yet your abundance on denial is really telling me quite the opposite." I took a deep breath.

"It's just…I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, um…have you ever celebrated Christmas" I quickly spat out.

"I've never actually celebrated Christmas, no. However, I've had quite a few eventful experiences on Earth which just so happened to occur on either Christmas Eve or Christmas day. So, I guess you could say that the Christmas holiday has become quite a notable time for me. Why the sudden curiosity? What brought this…" the Doctor started to ask when suddenly an expression of understanding crossed over his face. "You've been keeping track of your time on here. Doesn't surprise me since that sort of thing is innate in Time Lords…and Time Ladies" he quickly added.

"Yeah, and it's just that today…"

"…is Christmas day" he interjected. "At least in linear terms it is."

"Exactly."

"I thought so. Say, Violet, give me half an hour to quick do a couple of minor repairs and then I'll let you choose where we go next. Ok?"

"Sure, ok" I responded, turning around and heading back to my room. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when it came to celebrating Christmas. I was thinking more along the lines of putting up and decorating a Christmas tree, hanging up stockings and then exchanging gifts. Though, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that did not sound even remotely like something the Doctor would do. Still, he was trying to make me happy by letting me choose our next destination. So, I figured that I would have to be content with that. When I reached my room I walked in and shut the door behind me. Then I walked over to my bookshelf and skimmed it until I came across the story "A Christmas Carol". I took it off the shelf and began reading it. Before I knew it, a half hour was up. I got up and went back to the Console Room. When I got there, however, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. "Doctor? Dad? Doctor Dad?" I called out. No response. I was about to give up when I noticed a small gold envelope sitting on top of the console. OPEN ME was written on it. I curiously picked it up and did as instructed. Inside of the envelope was a piece of paper which I took out and unfolded. There were directions written on it.

Turn Around. Walk to the end of the hallway.

Turn Right. Make your third left. Walk past the bins.

Fourth door on your left.

I followed the directions carefully, arriving at said door only two minutes and twelve seconds later. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob, unsure of what lay on the other side. I stood in the doorway in awe. It was snowing in the room and, not only that but, a fair amount covered the floor. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. Suddenly, I felt a bit of a chill in the air. I wasn't freezing thanks to my Time Lady biology, but I couldn't help but to feel a little chilly. I looked up at what appeared to be a clear nighttime sky, the stars shining brilliantly like lots of little diamonds. Ahead of me lay a village with lots of little shops, people hustling about, carolers singing and, most of all, a huge Christmas tree lit up in the center of the village square. I began to walk towards the village, shivering slightly as I did so.

"Merry Christmas!" I spun around and saw the Doctor standing behind me. He was wearing a ridiculous red sweater with the word MERRY written on it in gold letters. "I've got a little something for you." He took out a smaller sized sweater and pulled it over my head as I slipped my arms through the sleeves. It was Green with the words CHRISTMAS written on it also in gold letters. "See, we match! Pretty cool, eh?"

"This whole thing is so cool! Except for the cheesy sweaters." The Doctor shot me a mock-glare.

"Glad you like it here."

"This isn't just an image is it?"

"Nope. Everything is essentially real. The people, decorations, food...everything!"

"But how did you do this? How were you able to fit all this into only one room?"

"Remember the Old Girl is an infinite dimension. All I had to do was disconnect the plasma circuit from the hydro coils and reconnect it to the magnoservical ones, type in the binary sequence and…"

"Way to break the magic of Christmas down to an exact science."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I was just joking. So, why don't we go check out some of the shops? Shouldn't run into anything dangerous since we're still on the TARDIS."

"No, you're absolutely right. We shouldn't. The two of us are going to have a very merry and safe Christmas tonight. Anyway, shops. Right." The doctor grabbed my hand. "Allonsy!" he shouted as we dove headfirst into a new adventure, the adventure of Christmas.


End file.
